In response to the COVID-19 pandemic that has swept the country, the USW Tony Mazzocchi Center and its training partners will use their decades of experience in health and safety training including infectious disease to provide information and support to workers and community members. The program is designed to provide information on disease transmission and controls necessary to reduce its impact. Additionally, because physical distancing has become part of the ?new normal?, this program will include support for each of the training partners to equip themselves to conduct training using both online and blended formats. These modalities differ from the face to face training typically conducted under our programs. The change in approach will require both technological upgrades and a new way of sharing material. The three parts of this program include: Training and Outreach: -Produce and conduct web-based training on COVID-19 and its effect on workplaces and communities -Produce and conduct Spanish language trainings on COVID-19 Developing and Deploying Advanced Technology: -Support online training platforms for the TMC and its training partners -Purchase of software or licenses -Purchase of training tools that support distance learning Strengthening the Special Emergency Response Training (SERTs) Program: -Onboarding four additional worker trainers to the SERTs team -Initial training on relevant topics concerning HAZWOPER and COVID-19